The Protector
by Kaleyfan2013
Summary: In a world full of darkness, one little woman will save her family.
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night, stars twinkling in the city lights shining on the streets, casting shadows in the already darkened alleyways. The occasional horns from the cars and trucks, filling the darkness with noise.

Nothing is supposed to be stirring. The city sleeping as much as it can, the push and pull of the city always on the move, people dreaming of what can be, what is, and what was. The stress of the day temporarily forgotten as mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers, are all tucked away into their beds.

But really, can the race of man find any true peace in the dark of the night. For thousands of years, mankind has feared the dark. Humans do not have the necessary skills to be able to sense what lurks just beyond the light of the fire. Just the tiniest of noises, can set man to instantly be on the alert. Warriors worried for the rest of the clan, but now a days, the ones that can't find that tiny bit of peace when the sun goes down, are cursed to remain in the realm of awakeness.

 _Is that why I am still awake? All the noises outside plus the ones in the my head. As the man in the shadows, many fear me for good reason. The one that they know will come for them, but not the day when I'll come._

Others fear what they can't see, can't touch, or they can't hear. Many believe that I'm all of those things. I am the epitome of mystery and danger. The angel of justice, or of death. What goes around comes around, so maybe I'm an angel of karma. Grown men have pissed themselves when the mere threat of me was whispered to them. Men that are in their prime of their lives, the prime of their skills, have run at threat of my wrath.

 _So why does this woman stay anywhere near me? I could maim her, kill her, she doesn't truly understand what I could do, what I'm capable of. Watching her sleep does something to me that I do not fully understand, what are these feelings that I have? Peace isn't something I'm familiar with. I am a trained killer, I should not have any of these emotions that could be used as signs of weakness. Weakness in a warrior doesn't last very long, war is hard and brutal. Starry eyed fresh grunts, innocence to a point in their eyes, only last the first week inside of a war zone._

She makes the noises stop, the screams and gun fire are distant when I'm around her. I've lived with them for so many years that I truly had forgotten what it is like to just be me inside my head. I do not know how to handle not having those noises turned on to the loudest setting. It's easy to block them out when the bullets and fists are flying. But when the fight is over, they are right there waiting to pounce on me, not letting me forget what all I have done.

Standing from the lounge chair that she has placed next to the foot of her bed. I walk to the side of her bed, and look down at her breath softly in sleep, she seems so peaceful, like nothing could disturb her. Her body relaxed, sleep makes her seem so much younger. Face a soft red from where it rests on her pillow. The thin nightgown hugging all of her curves.

She may have placed the chair there for herself, but deep down I know she put it there for me. She wants me here, with her. I've noticed many things in this tiny apartment have changed since she found out that I come in the dead of night when the noises become to much. A key the mysterly finds its way to my key ring, the chair move, and the biggest is that she went out and bought a king sized bed when she realized that we didn't fit that well.

 _She is so innocent, she almost can't be real. Maybe something so innocent cannot be harmed, but no that cannot be true. I've harmed innocence before, unintentional but I have. The road to hell is paved with the good intentions of man. Civilian have a tendency to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, only trying to live their lives to the fullest the way they playing tag, young girls shopping with their mothers, men going to work to provide for their families, boys running around with their friends showing off their skills._

Walking the few steps to the bedroom window, to gaze out into the city. The lights shine back at me, taunting me with their flickering. Even though the city seems well lit, I can easily spot where predators could lie in wait for their next victim. Sighing, I turn back to the bed and gaze back at the woman that very well could already own my heart and if I still have it, my soul.

 _All in the name of duty, to my country, to my brothers. All for a fight that was never mine, never my brothers, all in the name for duty to the country that we all love. Different countries, different cultures, seasons, people, evil men who do not value anyone's lives but their own personal gain. So many years being a ghost, a phantom that men knew was there but couldn't find until it was too late. I have started to feel like a ghost, as I watch societies rise and fall, waiting for a phone call that would tell me if I was to aide or destroy them._

Then came the time when my service was no longer needed, my brothers and I able to go back to the country that we had been fighting for all these long cold years. Upon reaching the soil we had left so long ago, we had no mission, no orders telling us what to do. After having something for so long; you are lost when that thing is no long available to you. Finally we had the chance to do what we wanted, without any higher ups to order us what to do. No missions that we must complete, no killing, no war, just freedom.

We then decided that we were going to do the things that we had been trained to do. The skills that our country taught us, helped us become the deadly beings that we are. We could give back to our country some more, to protect those that needed protecting, we capture those who need capturing. We watch from the sidelines until we are needed. When we get called, we head out to help in anyway we can for as long as we are needed or until the job is finished.

 _So I ask myself again, why am I sitting in this girl's room while she sleeps? Is it because I have never been this close to true innocence before and haven't ended it yet? No that's not it, since the first time I seen her I was intrigued. This little slip of a woman walks up to a trained killer and looks him straight in the eye, sticks her hand out to shake his, and asks to be trained. One would think that this female had lost control of her senses and needed to go to a doctor. She is everything that I could ever want, but can never have. She doesn't shy away from danger, she damn well attracts it._

I have never seen anyone so unprepared for handling dangerous situations, and keep walking out smelling like roses. Well that's not totally true, she smells like honey and first spring rain. God what an addicting scent, hmm maybe that's why I don't walk out the door and never return. She is my addiction, I can't allow someone else have her. But what do I do, I can't have her either. I'm deadly to all, innocent or corrupted, I'll end up hurting her at some point. Maybe I can protect her from the shadows? Watching, making sure no one harms her. Come when she calls, do all that I can to make sure that this innocent makes it another day in a world that would see her destroyed rather than protect her. The world can't handle having innocence in it, the evils seek to destroy it as soon as it is found. But like any virus, hope and innocence is hard to destroy, and even harder to corrupt. Many evil men have tried, throughout the centuries, but can never fully succeed.

.

There is a lot worse things than dying, I've seen enough to haunt me until the day I die, or worse I'll will end up taking the nightmares with me to hell, to live them over and over. It's nothing that I don't deserve. Even after all the things I have done, before I meet up with the one that will kill me, I will make sure that this incredible being will be protected at all costs. My final long term mission, a life goal, something to keep getting out of bed for.

Whenever she needs it, I will do anything she asks. Even though what I want can never be, I will see to it that she will get the happily ever after that she deserves. And if anything should happen to me, she will continue to be protected, I have all the necessary paperwork all written up, should it come to that. My brothers will see that it is done.

Sitting back down in the chair that I have claimed as mine for the night, and probably for more nights to come. I continue to watch her, watch her breath, every sigh, every twitch. And when she whispers my name, I think for a second that she has woken up. But no she continues to sleep, I wonder what she could be dreaming about.

My thoughts were interrupted, by the almost silent buzz of my phone. I quickly reach into my pocket to pull it out. I open it up, and put it to my ear, without saying a word.

"We have a situation here." Tank said

I shut my phone, hanging up. Before I move I gaze at her again. Nothing will stop me in protecting her. I would gladly give my life for it. She even performed a miracle, bigger than even I had thought could be possible, my men would give their lives for her. Men who have no family that gives a damn about them, some that have no family at all, except for their brothers in arms. Society dictates that these men should be rounded up and put somewhere that they can't harm the public, but they need them to remain free so that their way of life is protected. And yet this little slip of a girl managed to get the love and respect from these men. Yes, this world needs this girl. No one shall end this until God needs her.

Standing from the chair, I brush a kiss across her cheek. Silently I let myself out of her apartment. Taking the stairs, I reach my car when the information starts uploading to my phone. Sitting in the driver's seat, I look up into her window and promise that I would be back.

Watching the big black vehicle leave the parking lot, a man stood from the crouching position he had been in. Looking up to the apartment building, he gazed at each window considering the new information that had been given. Walking down the alleyway into the darkness, he wondered just what had drawn the boogey man to this building. What could be in the four walls that draws him out of his lair. Shaking his head he sinks deeper into the darkness, waiting for the missions orders.

 _If anyone should ask, the occupants of the apartment building would say that no one knows the man that drove the black vehicle. Even if they consciously knew that this man was one of the few that stood between them, and the dark of the night. A man who felt at home in the dark. The people around the apartment building knew that the woman in the little one bedroom apartment was the safest one of all, but would she be safe from him? Maybe, maybe not but what a hell of a ride to find the answer to that question._


	2. Someday

Hanging out in a bar that looks like the movie Roadhouse, came to life. Beer posters, half naked women pictures, neon lights shining kind of like Christmas lights. Four pool tables in the center, with tables lining on either side. Old crescent moon wooden chairs, four to a table. Gleaming the different light colors, nice and sturdy, able to withstand the test of time. Nothing like the newer chairs that are made in this day and age.

Sighing I turn away to get back into the reason why the team is in this dump of a bar. We are here, for some sleaze ball. Convicted drug trafficker, now he has decided that human trafficking pays better. I can't help everyone, sometimes I do think about everyone and everything I can't help. It's a dark path, but you can't dwell into it to deep, because you will not come back the same person. But what I can help, is that in four different cities, there is a compound. In the compound is a couple teams of men, waiting to take care of business. In my cities, lines are being drawn.

People often wonder what goes through my mind during takedowns. Some wonder if I get pleasure watching criminals get taken down running, trying to get away when they know deep down that it's pointless to try. Some might wonder if I see myself as the criminal getting taken down. That one day I will be in the same position while a faceless man arrested me for one of the many crimes that I have committed in this life. Then there are the few that might think that I'm just doing a job that I get paid for, that I feel nothing as long as I get paid. All these years I never cared what others might think. They are sheep, I'm just the lone wolf that is trying to save the flock from other wolves. Unfortunately a few might be lost, but ultimately the flock will be safe.

. The last time I felt the emotions that created all of these random thoughts, would have to have been when I was young, and thought the world was safe. God so long ago that one cannot even remember that far back. Back when all I had to worry about is if Arroz con Leche is for dessert.

Children are so innocent, all those thoughts that their parents can protect them from anything at all. When reality hits, and you can see the innocence just leave their eyes. I've seen it so many times, but everyone has to grow up at some point. Many children have no choice in the matter, one day they are free like the wind and the next, they have to grow up in a split second. War zones, ghettos, ironically out in the country, are all places that children have no chance to remain innocent and childlike for too long.

Since the day I started the path that would lead me to the present time, I have never regretted any decision. I never had the luxury to be able and sit and wonder if I made the right choice. In war you decide and go, any hesitation can cost you your brothers and sisters in arms, or your life. Right or left doesn't matter as long as your team gets out, and the mission was a success. I've always stuck by my choices, even if it meant that I would harm an innocent. I did what I needed to in order to protect my men, and my country. Since I joined the military, and cleaned my life up from the drugs and gangs, I put 100% into my life in the armed forces. I did as I was ordered, never questioning the orders. The military saved me from prison or death, but put me into a whole other ball game.

But now I find myself wondering what could have been. If I had never joined the military, if I had stayed with the gang. Would I be dead, or would I be in prison? Or maybe I would have found another way to clean up, one that wouldn't involve harming anyone. I know it's useless to play the what/if game, but what could have been. Maybe I would have a chance at this amazing slip of a girl who brings out the man in me instead of the monster. White picket fence, 2.5 kids, a car payment. The whole enchilada.

Watching Stephanie get closer to the target at the bar, while I hang back at the pool table with Tank and Lester, all I can think about is if this man hurts her he will never make it to the door. The men question me when I call in Stephanie, sure she knows how to do her job and she is amazing at it, but she could get hurt or worse. If anything happens to her I know that I would lose many of my men. She has touched their lives in a way that no one has ever had. She brings the best out of us, taming the monsters inside. I tell them that we need her to get the job done without bullets flying, but I know the real reason. If she is with us then she is not out by herself, when anything can happen. I've put every piece of technology I can think of on her and her car, but she either finds them and takes it out or they blow her car to smithereens.

 _Here with 10 highly skilled trained killers, at least she will be closely watched and safe. Not that she is safe from us, but she tame's us. For example I have never seen Hector be gentle with anyone, never seen him smile that wasn't one of malice. I was walking through the office one day. I turned the corner and saw him smile and laugh with Stephanie. She had broken her computer again, she had been trying to learn spanish so she could talk to him more. She had messed a word. Hector was being gentle, I would have never thought someone like Hector could ever be soft and gentle, not with his background. I have his loyalty after saving him from his gang, but this little slip of a girl did something I could never do. Gave him family, and a reason to continue breathing. The man was gay, but he watched Stephanie as if she was his gift from God._

 _All the men that have met her react the same way. They try to be cold and distant, like she was just another job. But after an hour or so, they guard her as fiercely as they do me. All of my men have bled for the others and for me. The men can sense that this woman would get in front of a bullet to protect us. She views us as her merry men, she has to do her part to protect us. They all know she's mine, so it's a mix of little sister and best friend with them. Some would give an arm to be able to be her somebody special. But like me, they are tainted. Tainted with the dark things that can't possibly touch someone so pure. So we guard are sliver of heaven, the only sliver that all of us might ever know, because she returns the favor and guards us as fiercely as a mother lion with her cubs._

As the team watches the target falling into Stephanie grasp, we fight ourselves to hold our positions until she can get him outside. Looking at the men's faces you can see the hatred they have for this man, he is putting his filthy hands on something that is ours. Hector has his knives already out, and he's just waiting for the order to use them. Tank is having a hard time at the pool table, controlling his power behind hitting the balls on the table is getting harder the more stephanie flirts. He keeps hitting them too hard and the crack from them bouncing off the side of the table echoes throughout the bar. Lester and Cal are waiting in the parking lot, I can hear them in our earpiece telling each other what is going to happen to the guy on the way to the police station. As for me I keep my cool and watch like a hawk making sure there is no way that this can escalate out of our control.

Watching them at the bar, waiting until Stephanie leads him out of the bar into our waiting hands, my mind slips onto the issue last week that Stephanie has no idea about. Retreating into my mind,I take one last look around at the bar, then I let my men watch out for our girl.

" _We have a situation here." Tank said knowing I was listening without me having to say the distance from Stephanie's apartment to the office, I think about what could be so bad that Tank would call like that. Knowing it will be a hard night, I force myself to get back into the calm that I have built over the years._

 _It's time for the man to retreat into the back, and for the monster, that had many a terrorist run in fear, out to play, someone is trying to hurt something that is mine. I haven't failed yet, and today will not be the first. It is time to go hunting._

 _Pulling into the garage, Lester is waiting for me with a file in his hands, his face grim. Parking the car I get out and make my way to him and snatch the file. Opening the door to the stairs I begin to read the file on the way up. Seems like I was right, some moron is starting the first step of a plan to harm Stephanie. God that woman has trouble every which way she goes. Lester is right behind me when I walk into the command center, everyone is quiet and waiting for orders by their desk. Tank walks up to me, and falls in line with me as I motion for the lead team to follow me to the conference room._

" _Tank you start first." I say to the group of men, sitting at the head of the table._

" _Hector is the one who brought this to our attention, apparently this new lead scum in town has connected you with Stephanie. Plus it seems that Stephanie has been making business bad for him since she picks up all his low men who are stupid enough to get arrested for things outside of what they do for him. Without any lower men to keep the local Trenton police occupied, they have been noticing that something shadier has been happening in the works. So is going to target Stephanie to kill two birds with one stone, get rid of her and to make you emotionally compromised. He thinks he can do that, then slip away to set up shop somewhere else." Tank concluded to the silent men, everyone waited for me to give my opinion._

" _If he wants a war than that is exactly what he is going to get. So this is what we are going to do, and by that I mean show everyone that Stephanie is to be left alone. So listen here….."_

I was forced out of my thoughts by Tank tapping me on the shoulder. Stephanie was leading the target outside. The guys followed without being too obvious. She got him all the way to the vehicle that we had brought this trip, had this guy eating out of the palm of her hand practically. The men melted out of the darkness and had him in handcuffs before he even realized what was going on. I had Lester and Hector take him in to get the slip. Stepping up to stand beside Stephanie we watched as the Cheyenne pulled out of the driveway and faded out into the night. Stephanie looked at me out of the corner of her eye and started to speak.

"Ranger you were in my bedroom the other night sitting in the chair weren't you." Stephanie said, eyeing me with a weird look in her eyes.

"Yeah Babe I was." I replied I couldn't straight up lie to her. I withhold details, I don't flat out lie. I saw Stephanie smile, she turned and looked at me.

"You know Ranger next time you feel like you need to watch me sleep, just slip in the bed I'll help keep the nightmares away for the night so you can get some rest. You are not the monster that everyone always accuses you to be. Once you start to believe that, come talk to me and maybe we can have that Someday you always talk about." Stephanie said before she walked away to her car. I watched as she drove away, thinking about what she said.

"You never cease to amaze me Babe. Maybe someday I won't have to be the monster, please wait for that day." I mutter to myself I head back toward my own vehicle thinking if she knew what I done on that night after I left her, she would run screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

I am back in my spot, again. Watching, ever watching, always the sheep dog. The flash backs are worse this night, the moon is hiding from sight, just beyond the clouds. Off into the distance thunder rolls. The wind is starting to pick up, mother nature agreeing with the fates, that tonight will be a hard one. Sitting deeper into my chosen perch for the night, I start to think back to earlier this night.

 _I watched from a corner deep into the shadow of a doorway, as a few of my men worked on the rat that we had caught. The little worm thought he could hide from me, and spy on my team. The thing that surprises me the most is that still there are a few people in this world. that has not realized that nothing escapes my gaze, not when she is involved. Less are the people who would try to harm her, in my city of all things. They should have never set their sights on something that is mine. Add my men, her brothers, there is no force on earth that will shield them, there is no mercy to be had for those that wish us and ours harm. While karma is a bitch, she should know better than mess with someone who really has nothing to lose._

 _Watching the rat scream once more, I push myself off the wall and stride towards him. Just sitting, tied to the chair, panting. I glance at my men, they nod and step back into the shadows by the wall. They wouldn't leave, even if I ordered them too, she was partly theirs, they will watch and make an example of what will happen if someone attempts this suicide mission again._

 _I circle around his chair like the deadly predator everyone believes that I am, maybe they aren't wrong. I've been linked to a tiger, or jaguar, I never given it much thought before. People say that I'm graceful in my stalking skills just like a tiger. I have always dismissed the thought before, but I wonder which one Stephanie sees me as? She always says a cat, but which? Both a jaguar or a tiger is appealing, both have pros and cons. A tiger is equipped for only a certain terrain, while I can blend in any, just like a chameleon. A jaguar is a night stalker, which is a very good skill of mine._

 _Hhhmmm the debate could last a while. Maybe when someday happens I'll have the nerve to ask. Hopefully it would involve a bed at the time of that discussion. That thought just cut me to the core. If this worm had been successful, someday would never happen in this lifetime._

" _So Jeremy, what was your boss thinking when he made the grievous mistake of deciding to go after what is mine? He had to have been warned that there is no tolerance when my borders are being crossed . He has decided to come out of the shadows into my territory, for what? The off chance that taking something of mine would make me falter and make a mistake. I think not, if anything; this little incident has made me even more focused. He has personally signed his death warrant, the only thing left to write in is the date._

 _I thought we had an agreement, he stays out of my way and line of sight; and I will not destroy everything that he has built. He stays out of my borders, no running even cash thru this city, and he gets left alone. The deal is off, he has brought my attention back to his little business venture, I am going to dig even deeper than I have before. I am going to find every little bug that he has under his command and crush them. Too bad his little retirement fund will not be needed. It will be sitting in a bank for the rest of time, he won't be needing it where he's going." I mutter in his ear._

 _He flinched and jerked his head around, away from me. I glance up to the shadows where my men are, and I catch a glimpse of white from their smiles. They are very happy with the plan it seems. They were getting a little bored. Time to hunting, stretch their legs. I send a nod to Lester and Hector, signalling that they have permission to go. Time to set up the pieces to our little game._

" _I'll tell you what you want to know, just stop hurting me please! The Cayman is at the docks, I was supposed to meet him when I ditched the tail you had on me. He is trying to go back to Panama, something is going on with the warehouses. Things are going missing, product, slaves, men, everything thing that shouldn't be missing, is. He can't get any information accurate enough to give him an idea of who is behind it. Please just stop, let me go, I've done nothing to you. He wanted information, no one tells the Cayman no. It's suicide, a one way ticket to a farm, or worse, the swamp. There is a reason he is called the Cayman, dude." He yelled. Struggling in his bonds, frantic to get away. Like we would let him leave that easy._

 _I turned and walked back into the shadows where I could feel the burning eyes of the rest of my brothers. They want vengeance for her, this little rat almost cost us what we had left of our souls. He had been watching us, seen her and went off to tell the Cayman. What the rat didn't know, I have been working in South America to bring The Cayman to his knees, he has been getting out of hand. Thinking that he can remain untouchable. What he hasn't been able to understand is that remaining out of my sight is a rather hard thing to do. I see everything when it comes to back alley dealing. So many contacts, so little time. Dabbling into every black market known to God and man. Well that's about to change, all this little incident has done is speed things along. And piss off the hornet's nest. My original plan was set for a year from now, with things going along as they have; I will get this done in a matter of weeks. Also I can kill two birds with one stone, make an example of a man that thought he could play God and everyone will know that Stephanie is ours. With the added benefit of getting rid of one of the biggest black marketers out of the business._

" _Cut him loose, follow and take care of all that you find. Inform me when he makes a move, you know where I'll be." I mutter to Tank_

 _I turn and walk away towards my car, there is only one stop in mind. Somewhere, someday is waiting, and she is calling evermore._

I come out of my memory when I hear a noise from the sleeping body in front of me. Stephanie grunts and turns to face me. I look to make sure she's still asleep, she continues with her dreams. I relax somewhat. She's safe, we found out in time, she is still with us. In ancient Egypt, in the tombs of the pharaohs; they put their personal items in the tomb along side of the ones that have passed, so they could have access to them in the afterlife. Dogs, cats, clothes, food, their servants. Even sometimes their bodyguards, I wonder if they were on the right path with that way of thinking. I know if we all make it to the day that God calls for her, my brothers will follow, maybe not right after but they will. They will put themselves into harm's way again and again until they can follow. Their hearts will long for her, I know mine will. She's our forbidden fruit, we can see and hear her, but cannot have her. I wonder with all the wicked sins that we have done, would God even grant us entrance, if just to continue to protect her? Or would he send us away for fear of corrupting his angel of mercy?

I startle out of my thoughts to the feeling of arms circling me. I look up to see blue glassy eyes and the smell of honey and spring rain. God I love that scent, I would drown in it if I could. Roll around and sink into the depths, never even fighting for air.

"Ranger ease your mind, I'm not going anywhere. Not with my men, my brothers around me, keeping me safe. I have no fear, I know with you and the merry men watching, everything will be ok. Now get into bed, it's in the middle of the night, and make sure to always remember the night is always darkest before the dawn. Now sleep, I have you now, I'll keep the nightmares away so you can get some rest." Stephanie whispers in my ear, I can't help but follow her orders. I undress and slip beneath the comforter. She curls herself into me, all nice and warm. God how have I lived without this all these years? As I fall asleep with my own angel watching over me, I wonder, if I can give this up when the sun finally rises?


	4. The Vow

Stephanie's POV

I opened my eyes to the first few rays of sunshine. I can't remember the last time that I woke up this early without any type of alarm. Years, it has been years, I have forgotten how the first rays of light felt on my skin when I was tucked into a warm bed, allowed to wake naturally instead of having a harsh beeping in my ear. No pressing things to do, no job to get to for a couple hours yet. Peaceful is the only way to describe it. I perform a deep body stretch, rediscovering the warm body tucked up close to mine.

Glancing to my left, I gaze upon my guy. He is laying on his side with an arm under the pillow, the other is wrapped around my stomach, fingers curled in my nightshirt. Hanging on, like he is afraid to let me go in case I disappear. Mouth slightly parted, and face completely relaxed. So different than when he is awake.

" _I guess he is. Crazy man, like I could leave him willingly. Him and my merry men. They need someone to look after them. Their families were fools, who could ever abandon family. Some of my men are from gangs, some are from middle class families, some are orphans. It doesn't matter to me, their loss is my gain, now I can step up the surprise. I will help these men, I vow it. To have someone in their corner for once. They are not the monster's they think they are. None of them are monsters, they killed to protect themselves, their brothers, and their country. That doesn't make them monsters. We shame our protectors too easily, they are scared to show their true faces because they have changed and are different than they were before._ _They think that they don't deserve to be happy, because of the sins they have committed. I'm here to tell everyone that it isn't our job to make God's decisions. Just because someone does sin doesn't mean they should be shunned. God is supposed to do that upon your judgement day. Yes they have killed, and know they cannot be described as angels as the discription's say in the dictionary. That doesn't mean that God doesn't view anyone that strives to protect those that they love, and those that need protecting, any less than a man that has never sinned._

 _Those men are mine, I will protect them from all that would harm them, emotionally as well as physically. I can't beat them in the physical shape department, but I can run someone over with big blue if need be. I've done it before. They would and have done the same for me, I can do no less than my best. Better than my best. I will protect these men, even from themselves. This I swear."_

Ranger POV

I woke up slowly, a weird feeling to say the least. Normally I go from sound asleep to awake in the matter of seconds. What has me so relaxed that I am able to be at peace like this. Oh God where am I? Did I return to my cold condo? No, I've never been this warm in the condo. Shit, I am still in Stephanie's apartment.

 _"Dear God how did I forget that I was in her bed? What is going to happen now? I was supposed to be gone before she woke up. Well I have always been a man to face everything head on. Whatever she decides I will respect her decision."_

I pulled out of my thoughts to the sight of big blue eyes staring at me. Those eyes could pull you in and make you drown in them. I look deeper into those sea deep eyes and find emotions that I am afraid to put a name one that scares me the most is the vow I can see in them. I don't know what she has vowed to do, but behind those gorgeous blue eyes is a strength that is as hard as steel. Whatever is going through her mind, there is nothing in heaven or hell that will come between what she is focused on now. I've watched her enough to know that by now. God please have mercy on me, but I don't think that I can keep up my control with this woman. For the first time since I've met this woman, I'm not afraid of someday.

Stephanie's POV

When I look into those eyes, all I see is the man that could protect me. This man has emotions, can feel the pain that has haunted him for so long. That has lost so much, and still he is going and fighting. Eyes that has seen things that most of people have never seen before.

I put my hand on the cheek that is closest to me and lean in to kiss the sleep warm lips. My kiss seals my vow to protect him and our brothers until the day I die. Our someday is getting closer, just over the horizon. Who knows if he keeps stalling, there is nothing wrote down about a woman proposing to a man.

Tanks POV

I watch from a black SUV in the apartment parking lot, I watch as my brother in all but blood take the steps to reaching that someday. I smile knowing that somewhere out there, there is a God. After all the things I've seen in my life, I had given up hope. That all changed when a five foot nothing walked into our command center like she knew all of us. I couldn't believe it when she walked right up to me, 6'6 and built like a tank that had given me my nickname, and reached out and offered her hand. I have made grown men, warriors, tremble and run from me, and she acted like I was normal. That was when I fell for this little slip of a girl, I will do anything to protect my brother and his chance at someday. Not many people get this second chance I will not allow him to throw it away. When god needs his angel back, my brother will be the first to follow. Then slowly but surely the rest of us will follow, God is going to have to understand that wherever our angel goes, so will her protectors. She could get into trouble even in heaven, we will be there to help her. I have done countless wrongs in this life, but she will not be added to the list.

I reach into my jacket, pull out my cell phone and dial a very familiar number. I wait until the other end stops ringing.

"Someday has got even closer my brother, we need to make this problem go away. Our angel will not be taken from us just yet, not when we are so close to our someday. Move forward with the plan, the end is in sight for all of us. We just have to finish what we have started with the Caymen."

My brother agrees and hangs up. I close the phone and return it to my pocket. I look up to the dark window, and imagine a life full of laughter and smiles. Maybe the sound of little feet running up and down hallways. Giggles from little mouths, demands for more stories, more cuddles. No blood, no running, no danger, a life that all we had to do was protect what is ours and enjoy the time we have left until it's all gone again. Then we can prepare for our journey to follow after, because all in all, we swore that we would be together until the end and whatever else comes after. We are all brothers, created to fight and defend, held together by bonds that are stronger than steel, bathed in blood. All it took was a smile and a little woman to show us what we were missing. Now we have a true family, nothing will take it away.

I pull out of the parking lot.

 _"Well brother, make sure not to fuck this up. We all need that woman, not just you."_


	5. The boys will play

Lester POV

I'm trotting down a darkened alley, when I first recognize the noise that has started behind me. _Finally that little bastard got the hint to start following me, took him long enough._ Trying to stay out of the dim streetlight I criss cross the alley staying in the shadows, which is very easy for someone of my caliber. Training for years, and honestly I've always been a bit of a sneaky guy.

The rat following behind me, is trying to be sneaky. I am kind of insulted, he is making enough noise to wake the dead. Darting in and out of shadows like a mouse trying to sneak by the sleeping cat, not realising that the cat is in fact awake. Then Captain Obvious kicks a can and steps on broken glass at the same time.How in the hell is that even possible and where did they dig this one up? _Jesus if I wasn't in a hurry, I would circle around him and pick him up like the wet behind the ears pup he is._

Rolling my eyes in annoyance. I hurry out of the alley, across the street and into the unmarked car that is waiting for me. Getting into the passenger side front door. I look toward the driver, my knight in shining armour tonight is Cal.

"Thank you for being here, on time for once. We have a visitor, can you message Tank the OK to grab our friend, we are late enough." I mutter to Cal. Situating into the car seat, getting myself comfortable, even put my seat belt on.

"Oh I can do that. Do you think he even knows Tank is following him?" Cal asks with a grin on his face, he so does love these little chases that we do.

"God no, that moron kicked a can and stepped on broken glass trying to run behind the dumpster. They must be putting ads on craigslist trying to recruit people. Doesn't help that we may or may not have been making it rather hard to find good people these days."

We share a grin, Cal starts the car and off we go. He takes us down multiple back roads, to finally reach our destination. A rather nasty looking warehouse that had its peak right around the time of the great depression. We drive up to the bay doors, and park. Turning the car off, Cal pulls his phone out and dials a number. Listening for a few minutes, he closes it and we get out.

There's a side door out of the street view. We walk into a long hallway, that's all white and a dirty floor. The homeless use this abandoned warehouse as shelter, good thing we handed out gift certificates for the local motel, so no one should be lurking about around now.

"It's colder that an igloo in here." I mutter under my breath, digging deeper into my coat.

"Don't be a pansy, we are only here for a little while." Cal says hitting my shoulder with a huge fist.

Stalking down the hallway, quiet as a mouse moving thru grass, we go thru the very end door. That leads us to big open dark space. Moving towards the middle of the room, a single light is aimed towards an empty metal folding chair. The rest of the room remains in the shadows, we take positions on the side of the room across from each other. With good views of the exists and the chair. Now all we have to do is wait for Tank to get here with our guest.

Tank POV

 _I can't believe what I am looking at, this kid has to be 20 years old. Looks like his parents just left him at college, there is no way that the Cayman would have recruited him to be more than a user if he had more of a selection. I can't believe a master business man like him really thinks that he can pull a stunt like this on us without any backlash. How much brain power does it take to actually put time into finding men that run your business._

I quietly follow a few yards behind him, I watch as he bounds in and out of the shadows like someone out of a James Bond movie. Dear God, where the hell did they find him? ? Lester reaches the end of the alleyway, goes out of sight of the kid. Now the kid is crouched down behind a trash can, not realizing that his knees are visible on either side of it.

Running a hand down my face, wishing that common sense was a vaccine now. Just one little pinch and boom, you got yourself a functioning part of society, not someone who thinks that eating tide pods is a great idea.

I walk silently up behind him, and honestly just stand there, trying to see if Super Stalker here has the skills to sense that someone is right behind them. Unsurprisingly he doesn't have a clue that I am within two feet of him, so I touch him in the neck with a taser. He goes down like a sack of potatoes. I pull out my phone, hit three on my speed dial list, wait until it stops ringing,

"I would like to make a delivery." Then I hang up, I grab the kid under the arms and drag him to the wall of the building next to us and let him slump down it.

A black SUV drives down the alley, stops in front of me, and pops open the trunk. I pick the body up and firemen carry it over to the trunk, zip tie the hands together and close the lid. Walking over to the passenger side, I climb in and shut the door. Looking over at Hector, we share a smile. Driving away, both thinking that we will speed our someday along one way or another.

Cal POV

Leaning up on the dirty wall, not really caring if my uniform gets dirty. I have my arms crossed, and all in all just looking like I am out having a smoke outside of the club. Just waiting on Tank and Hector to finally get here, so we all can have some answers.

For little over a year now, someone has been playing with fire. They are trying their hardest to keep out of the bosses sight, but honestly that is just insulting. Whoever this guy is needs to get his head examined. Ranger has known everything there is to know about this guy almost as soon as he crossed over the border into our territory.

Rolling my eyes, I look around the room again to make sure that everyone is here, and waiting. Lester is across from me, looking like a cat that is ready to start hunting. Hal is by the door on the left hand side, feet planted firmly on the ground, massive arms crossed over an equally huge chest. His face set in stone, and honestly if you saw him on the side of the road in the mood he's currently in right now, you would probably cross the street just to get away from him. Bobby and Manny our set up by a table. They are going threw what looks like a bunch of medical supplies. We are gonna need them, but the way Bobby is looking at some of those needles; well hopefully for this guy, his hippocratic oath stays rather than let the warrior that lurks inside out to play. Ram is sitting in front of a bunch of monitors with Woody. They are here to watch out for us and to make sure that we won't be interrupted in our mission. Junior and Binkie are just lurking on opposite walls, looking like they are bored out of their minds. But since we are all here for our girl, no one is bored, we are all hyper focused. We will see how this plays out.


End file.
